It didn t need much
by Sysse
Summary: Sasori moved to a new school and gains a good friend in no time. He is popular but still falls to a blonde outsider. What will happen when Sasori accidentally visits his home? SasoxDeixSaso, Warnings: Violence and Yaoi.


-Sasori-

It was my first day at my new school and I wasn't sure if everything would go well. I brushed my toots, combed my hair and pulled on black, slimy jeans and a violet, one size too big hoodie. I took my bag and went to the mirror. I forced a little smile on my face and went downstairs to my Grandma` Chiyo.

"Now here is your lunch and well, good luck" she said. I hugged her and took the black box. I putted it in my bag and swinged it on my shoulder. I went outside and off to my moped.

"Drive carefully" my Grandma yelled from the door while I started my red enduro styled moped. I smiled to my grandma and putted my helmet on before I drove off.

-Deidara-

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 8.30 which meant I got to hurry. I looked myself in the mirror to see the bruises my dad had made me last night before heading to the bar. I took my hair up so I could see my neck better. I could clearly see a hand figure on it.

"I guess I have to wear a scarf or something, yeah" I took a black hoodie and putted a white tube scarf under it. When I was ready with all the things I putted my long, blonde hair on a half ponytail leaving the hair hanging on my left eye. I looked at the clock, 8:50, it meant I had only 10 minutes to run to school. I took my bag and some money for lunch and started to run. I made it in time and was happy that the first class was art.

"Hey class! You have a new student in the class" our teacher said and next to him stood a boy with red hair.

"Yo! I´m Sasori and well, nothing else" he said and looked for an empty seat and the only empty seats were next to me.

-Sasori-

The only empty seats were around a blonde boy. I was just sitting down next to the blonde when one girl student yelled to me:

"Don´t sit next to that nerd, come sit here next to me"

"No thanks" I said back and sat down next to the blonde. All girls started to gossip something about how cute and hot I was. I didn't mind.

"Hey, I´m Sakura, do you wanna go on a date with me?" a pink haired girl came to ask from me.

"Fuck off" I said calmly and the girl went sadly away.

"What is it with these peoples? I´m Sasori" I said to the blonde

"I-I'm Deidara" he answered shyly and looked down. I took his hand and shook it but he pulled it quickly away. Okay, he was a bit weird too.

-Lunch time-

I sat and ate my lunch alone on a table. Suddenly one student from my class came and sit with me.

"Hey, I´m Hidan. I can help you to be popular and not bullied" a boy with back combed silver hair said.

"Right, I´m Sasori. What do I have to do?" I asked not interested.

"Be my friend" Hidan said and smiled widely. Hidan sat and ate with me. He talked a lot and I only listened with my other ear. Most of my interest was on the blonde who sat alone.

"Why is that blonde alone?" I interrupted Hidan´s talking with my question.

"You mean that fucker, I mean nerd? Don't know, he is just weird and shy and nobody wants to be with him"

"Why not?"

"Well cause he is a NERD and ah, and there is a rumor that he is a gay" Hidan said whispering the last part. My eyes widened.

"Ah okay, but you´re not sure?" So I started to hang out with Hidan in the school and I got many date requests but I said no to all of them.

-After 2 weeks, Deidara-

It was two weeks when the red hair had came to my class. He always sat next to me in the classes and talked to Hidan. He hung out with him in the school and so on. It didn't matter me in any way. It was just good that he left me almost he would talk to me.

The school day was over and I knew I had to go home. I walked home and a sigh left my lips when I opened the door.

"You are finally home" my father said and stood up. He grabbed my hood and slammed me on the floor. He punched me few times in the face and then went to the bar slamming the door behind. Tears started to fill my eyes with all the memories.

"_You bastard, took my wife´s life when you, ugly shit, came to this word._" my dad had said to me when I was a kid. Every day I got to hear something like that until I turned six. He did some paperwork in the kitchen when he yelled again at me. I had a glass of water in my hand and when I was going away I fell and the water fell on my dad´s papers. He got very mad and started to hit me.

That was the first time he did it and after that, every now and then my dad hurts me in different ways.

-At Sasori´s house-

"Sasori!" my grandma yelled me.

"What?" I yelled back and went downstairs.

"Want to earn some extra money? Go ask some names to this list"

"Okay" Extra money was always good and the job wasn't so bad either. I took the paper and went out to my moped. I drove to a place with many high-houses so I could get the names easily. I looked at the list. It was something about to get a new swimming-center to this little town. If we got over 50,000 names, the thing was sure. I knocked on many doors and got many names.

-Deidara-

_Knock Knock_

"No, did my dad come already home, yeah" I thought and opened the door. I was surprised to see the red head student at the door. I closed the door quickly but he had his foot between the door and wall. I opened the door again and looked at him, trying to hide my face with the hair. He looked at me and backed up a bit when he saw my face.

"I just mm… Do you wanna write your name on the list?"

I took the pen and the hair away from my face so I could see better. Sasori's eyes widened as I wrote my name. I tried to close the door but he stopped me again.

"What has happened to your beautiful face?" he asked and lifted my chin to see better. I blushed and took his hand off me slowly. He still wanted an answer.

"I-I got into a fight with other students, yeah"

He stepped into my house and looked around. There were beer bottles on the floor and broken plates. He took my wrist and pulled me after him to sit on the couch. He took something from his pocket still holding my wrist. He moved my hair behind my ear and putted a plaster on the bleeding wound I had on the cheek. He smiled at me. Something what nobody does.

"Well… I think I have to continue my work, but see you tomorrow then" he said and went off. The tears ran down my face while I hugged my knees. What if he tells everyone? I went to look myself in the mirror to see my face. It was red, and so were my eyes, probably from crying. I wiped the tears away and looked again in the mirror. Sasori had told I´m beautiful… I shook my head.

-Next day in school, no-one-

Sasori had parked his moped and saw Hidan now coming towards him.

"Hey fucker! Wow! I didn't know you had a moped" Hidan yelled and went to Sasori. That was just how Hidan had greeted him in the two weeks. Sasori smiled back.

-Lunch time-

Sasori was sitting there with Hidan and many girls. Although the girls were talking to him, Sasori just ignored them. He was looking at Deidara, Deidara had his hair hanging on his face so nobody could see his face. Deidara was just walking to a table when somebody pushed him so he fell on his food. Everybody started to laugh, Hidan, the girls, everybody expect Sasori. Deidara ran away from everybody, he went sitting outside the school building.

-With Sasori-

Everybody laughed…

"What was so fun?" Sasori asked Hidan.

"Ehhehhee… Ahhahhhaa… That he fell on his food. Hahhaa" Hidan continued laughing.

"But didn't you see? Those guys pushed him!" Sasori said his fist shaking.

"I´m going out for awhile." Sasori said and took his food with him angrily. He went outside and saw then Deidara sitting on a bench. Deidara looked down but Sasori could see tears running down his cheeks. There were even more bruises on his face now than yesterday Sasori noticed. When Sasori had sat down next to him, Deidara´s stomach growled.

"You can have my lunch, I´m not gonna eat it anyway" Sasori smiled and gave it to Deidara.

"And if I may ask…Those bruises were not from the students, am I right?" Sasori asked softly and lifted Deidara´s chin so he could see him in the eyes. Deidara looked back in Sasori's hazel brown eyes and cried even more. Sasori wrapped the blonde into a hug and Deidara cried holding Sasori's hoodie. It was like this for few minutes until Hidan came.

"Hey Sasori—" Hidan got interrupted by the sight of the two boys. Sasori pushed Deidara a bit back but didn't let go. He turned his face to Hidan.

"Yes?"

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you a fucking gay?" Hidan yelled. Deidara looked up at Hidan and then at Sasori.

"I-I think I h-have to go, yeah" Deidara said and pulled himself off from Sasori and left. Sasori let out a sigh and looked at Hidan. He stood up and pushed Hidan against the wall.

"You know, you're my friend but sometimes I really want to beat you up." Sasori said and let go of Hidan.

"Wait Sasori!" Hidan yelled after Sasori. Sasori stopped and waited for Hidan.

"You know, it doesn't matter to me if you want to fuck a guy…" Hidan stopped next to Sasori

"Yeah, you know that Kakuzu from second year? We´re going fucking out." Hidan continued and both of them started to walk back in.

-With Deidara-

"Why? Why am I still blushing?" Deidara thought as he washed his face off of tears. On the way to his next class, some guys came and started to tease him. They pushed Deidara around and at last to the floor. Just when one of them were about to say something he got a fist in his face. Deidara looked up and saw Hidan and Sasori. Hidan helped Deidara up while Sasori said something to rest of the guys.

"You okay?" Hidan asked Deidara who was surprised that someone actually helped him.

-After school-

"Deidara wait!" Sasori yelled. Deidara turned around and saw Sasori running towards him.

"Don't close me outside. I wanna help you" Sasori said.

"I´m not closing you outside. I just don't wanna cause any problems to you, yeah" Deidara said and walked off. Sasori grabbed Deidara's elbow and pulled him back.

"I don't care! Come over to us tonight… Don't go home" Sasori said and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I can´t—"

"I´m not gonna let you go. I can't let you. I know what your father does to you. Remember yesterday, I saw him coming out of the apartment." Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori said that. Deidara started to cry again and Sasori only hugged him harder.

"Okay, I´m coming but I need some things from my house" Deidara said and pulled Sasori back.

"Yeah, go pack up and I`m coming to get you at five o´clock." Sasori said and went to his moped.

-At Sasori's house-

"Grandma! My friend is coming over tonight. Is it okay?"

"No, not today" Chiyo answered. Sasori ran to her grandmother.

"This is important. I´m sorry but I go to go now" Sasori said and gave a peck on his grandma´s cheek.

-Meanwhile with Deidara-

Before Deidara opened the door, he sigh. When he opened the door, his father was sitting on the couch a beer bottle in his hand.

"H-Hey dad, un" he said.

"Don't ever call me that again!" his father said and stood up. He broke the beer bottle and was walking with the sharp end towards Deidara. Deidara took a step back every time his dad took one further. Deidara's back hitted the wall and his dad continued to come closer. He pushed the broken bottles sharp end on Deidara's uncovered stomach.

"D-don´t… It hurts… un" Deidara tried to say, but his father only pushed harder and the blood started to bleed. Deidara's father pushed harder so the sharp ends were covered by Deidara and his blood. He slammed his son one time and said:

"When I´m coming from the bar, make sure you have cleaned up this house" he left the house. Deidara collapsed on the floor and took the bottle away. The wound was bleeding and the blonde held his shirt up so it wouldn't be ruined. Sasori walked in and looked around to find Deidara. Then to his horror he saw Deidara bleeding on the floor.

"Dei… What happened?" he asked and kneed down to Deidara. Sasori looked at the wound and then at the beer bottle.

"You´re moving to us. I don't think my granny minds"

Sasori helped Deidara up and to take few things with him.

-Back to Sasori´s house-

"Grandma! Grandma!" Sasori yelled and held Deidara up.

"Why do you sound so… Oh dear god, what has happened?"

"Talk later, let´s help him in." Sasori said to his grandma and gave her the bag they had took with them. They put Deidara lay on the couch and Chiyo went to the bathroom to get some first-aid things. After he had treated Deidara´s wound she said:

"Sasori. In the kitchen. Now." and went off. Sasori looked at Deidara who had closed his eyes and then went off too.

"Is this your friend who was coming over today? What has happened to him? And this may be a bit out of the subject, but do you like him?" Chiyo said and Sasori went as red as his hair.

"Yeah, he´s Deidara, and his father made those bruises and wounds to him. A-and why do you think I like him?" Sasori answered still feeling like a tomato.

"I can see it in your eyes, how you look at him and speak to him. But now back to the subject, he can stay with us as long as he needs to."

Sasori smiled and went back to Deidara. Sasori wiped away the tears from Deidara's face.

"You can stay here as long as you need to" Sasori said and one tear ran down his cheek. Deidara opened his ocean blue eyes and smiled to Sasori.

"Don´t cry… It doesn't look good on you" Deidara said and wiped the tear away. Sasori smiled back.

"Sasori, show our guest to his room." Sasori's granny said and smiled to both of them. Deidara slowly stood up and leaned to Sasori while they went upstairs to the guestroom.

"My room is on the other side, you find me there or then downstairs if you need something." Sasori said and leaved Deidara alone. Sasori went downstairs to talk to his grandmother.

"Are you sure his dad made the wounds to him?"

"Well I didn't see it, but yes, I´m sure"

"Okay, maybe you should go and look how he is" when Chiyo had said that, Sasori walked back upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in, yeah" Deidara sat on the bed with no shirt on and his hair was open.

"Umm… I-I just… Do you need something?" Sasori blushed

"_Did he hear that I like him?"_ Sasori thought.

"I´m fine…" Deidara said.

"Okay… Well then I´m leaving. Good night." Sasori said. Before Sasori left the room Deidara grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, un" he said and held Sasori's hand a bit tighter before letting go. Sasori smiled to Deidara and then went to his own room.

-Next day in school-

Sasori and Deidara walked together in the hall.

"Hello you fuckers" Hidan said and then whispered something in Sasori's ear and looked at Deidara.

"N-no! It´s not like that" Sasori stuttered.

"Anyway how is it with you and Kaku—" Hidan covered Sasori´s mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Like I said we´re going out" Hidan said taking his hand off.

"Really did you say something like that?!" Sasori said smirking. Sasori and Hidan continued talking and Deidara felt himself like the third wheel. Outsider, whatever you call it. Sasori noticed Deidara looking down and putted his arm around Deidara's shoulder. Then he pulled him closer and whispered to his ear:

"Hidan is going out with Kakuzu from the second year." Deidara looked up to Hidan.

"You son of a bitch! Did you tell him?!" Hidan yelled to Sasori. Suddenly he stopped shouting and smirked.

"Maybe I should tell him something too" Hidan said and took Deidara from Sasori. Sasori opened his mouth to say something but Hidan had already started to whisper something to Deidara´s ear.

"So play with me. First say Sasori and then run around the corner." Hidan whispered to which Deidara nodded. He looked at Sasori with widened eyes and said:

"Sa-Sasori…" he ran around the corner just like Hidan had told him to. Sasori looked at Hidan and then ran after Deidara. When he got around the corner Hidan started to laugh his ass off. Sasori walked up to Deidara and asked:

"What did Hidan tell you?" Deidara blushed and answered:

"N-Nothing" Sasori pushed Deidara gently against the wall and their noses were brushing towards each others.

"Are you sure?" Sasori whispered to Deidara´s ear.

"Yeah… Can you go off me now, un?"

"No, I have a better idea." Sasori said and softly touched Deidara's lips with his own. Sasori backed up a little to say something but Deidara dragged him back into a deeper kiss. They separated only because of the need of air.

"You guys are fast." Hidan said happily and pulled the two lovebirds away from each others. Deidara was red as a tomato and Sasori only smirked.

-After school-

Deidara was waiting for Sasori, who forgot something and had gone to get it. Deidara looked up in the sky and smiled happily. The sky was blue, as Deidara's eyes, with some small clouds. Suddenly he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father.

"Come home!" he said and started to drag Deidara from his hair.

"My home is not with you, yeah!" Deidara yelled and tried to get of his father's grip. His father kicked him in the back and pulled his hair even more lifting Deidara higher. Deidara looked around and couldn't see anyone.

-Sasori´s point-

"Oh god, I forgot my cell phone in my locker. Wait for me" Sasori said before leaving Deidara outside. Sasori went to his locker and opened it.

"_Deidara is so sweet. I`m glad he came with me and didn't stay with his father" _Sasori thought. He took his cell phone and went back outside. He saw a man pulling Deidara from his hair and didn't need much to guess who he was. The man started to kick Deidara and Sasori hurried to the man. He tackled the man in the ground and punched him in the face.

"That was for hurting MY Dei… And this one for everything you have done." Sasori said and punched Deidara's father in a place so he started to yell in pain. Sasori had already called 911 and now held the guy down.

-After the police arrived-

It was getting late and the sky was already dark and there were stars shining bright on it.

"So we´re taking him to the jail for now on. Do you have any relatives you can stay with?" The police officer asked.

"No"

"Well then we most set you in a foster home" he continued.

"No. He can stay with us." Everybody turned to see the speaker. Chiyo had arrived for a while ago and heard the conversation. The police officer looked at the old lady and then at Deidara who smiled.

"I don't see any problems with that, if it´s okay to both of you?"

"Yeah." Deidara said and his smile grove even bigger. Chiyo and the police officer went somewhere to talk more about the moving in. Sasori pushed his fingers through Deidara´s so they held each other's hands. Nobody could see them… Nobody paid attention to them…

"This feels nice, yeah" Deidara said and lifted their hands. Sasori looked at Deidara and softly moved his blonde hair behind his ear. He looked at the blue eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Deidara found his hand brushing Sasori´s red hair and Sasori´s lips came closer and closer. Their lips met and both of them kissed passionately. Sasori licked on Deidara's lip to get his tongue in. Deidara happily opened his mouth and welcomed Sasori. Their tongues played with each other's and soon Deidara broke free from the kiss. They both gasped for air and looked at each other.

"I love you, no matter what." Sasori said and hugged the blonde.

"Love you too, yeah" Deidara said and hugged back.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sooo... What did you like? And yes, I think there is some mistakes but I thinks it´s okay, cause I did it on a summerholiday.**


End file.
